


Tiny Trinity

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Growing Up, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Reader-Insert, Superpowers, Why dont you check out my tumblr for more goodies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically exactly what it sounds like. With you growing up with Damian and Jon thoughout the years.





	Tiny Trinity

**Author's Note:**

> You as Diana's daughter and growing up with Damian and Jon through out the years. This idea has been bothering me all day so I decided to write it down. I’ll try to match canon as much as I can and feel free to point out any thing I get wrong! Also this cross posted on my tumblr @livinginthesuperheroage.tumblr.com

“Mommy how was I born?” You ask your mother one day while she’s brushing your hair, like she does every night. 

“Well see I wanted a child so so badly that I made you out of clay and great Hera blessed you with life, just like my own mother did with me,” Diana told you while absentmindly pulling your hair back in a braid.

For some reason you knew she was lieing, “Are you sure Mommy?”

Diana froze for a second but quickly recovered, “Of course I am darling. Why would you think I would lie to you, I have no reason too.”

“Well I don’t know Mommy, I just had a feeling,” you shrug your shoulders and turn around smiling at your mother you love so much.

She stares at you calculating you with her eyes, “Okay my golden one let’s get you to bed,” she grabs your hand any leads you to your bed. She tucks you under the covers.

"Mommy I can’t wait to be a superhero like you, did you save the world today?“ you smile wide at her. She lays a hand on your blanket and puts the other on your cheek and rubs circles.

"Yes I did honey I always try to, so the world can be a better place for children like you,“ she smiles at you. She looks outside to see the sun already set, “It getting late darling, good night.” She kisses your temple then she gets up to leave, turning her back at you.

“Mommy before you go tell me about what you did today,” you smile up at her again and you grab her arm and pull her down. You can tell you pulled a little to hard, you lift up your fingers to see bruises on Diana’s arm, your smile fades. 

Diana turns back to you with a frown on her face, your eyes tear up, “Mommy I didn’t mean to pull that hard, I’m sorry, I just can’t control it.”

Your mother rushes to your side and tucks a piece of your hair behind your ear, “Oh my child it takes a lot more than that to hurt me. I’m just shocked that’s all. When did you start having these powers?”

You look away from your mother all-knowing eyes guiltily sucking in your tears and sniffles, “Well you see me and Philippus were training yesterday while you were off saving the world and I hit her a little to hard and she went flying back. I helped her up and she said she was okay. But I felt so bad and I thought you would be so mad at me so I told her not to tell her. So don’t blame her for not telling you its my fault.“ 

“I see Y/N, you should of told me about these powers of yours right away,” Diana says, “but I don’t blame you for hurting me and I’ll bet neither does Philippus. Because I understand that you can’t control these powers and so does she.” 

"I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner Mommy,” you say pulling your mom in for a hug. 

“It’s okay my love,” she squeezes you tighter, “and now since you have these powers you can start training to be a hero like me if you want.”

You smile brightly at that, “Yes yes please Mommy that would be so cool! To be a hero like you!”

She tucks you back under the covers with a affectionate smile, “Will start tomorrow.“ She looks away from as if debating with herself what to say to you untill she finally comes to a decision, “But we might have to take a little detour.” 

"To where Mommy? I’ve never left Themyscria before,” you ask now confused.

“To Gotham,” she says. You tilt your head to the side with a look of confusion, “It’s in man’s world,” your expression remains the same, “It’s were Batman is.”

“Ohhh,” you say, “do you think I’ll get to meet Robin?!” Your sitting up now.

“Well I would think so, he’s about your age I think.” 

You smile at the idea of maybe making friends with someone around your age, since no one on Themyscria is remotely close to your age, “Thank you Mommy! But why do we need to go there?”

"I’ll tell you later darling on the way, mommy needs her rest. I’ve had a long couple day fighting supervillians,” you notice that she is still wearing her red and blue costume. 

You nod in response to her. She kisses you and the head and leaves. You don’t go to bed directly after she leaves but you spend a little time think of being a superhero and fighting alongside the person you love most in the world. You fall asleep smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's the end of part one! I know it's a little slow to start but there will be more parts to come. Anyways hope you like it and stay tuned!


End file.
